Circus in Town
by CrAzY4meh
Summary: When Lucy sneaks out to go to a party, she finds something else hidden in the woods instead.
1. Circus in Town

**DISCLAIMER; I would have never come up with all the adventures Fairy Tail goes on.**

* * *

Circus in Town

The breeze rustled through the trees, blowing loose leaves into an open, second story window. The autumn leaves landed on a large bed, crimson and copper and burnt orange barely visible in the dark room. Despite the late hour, the bedroom was empty.

Instead, the owner of the room had just jumped from her window and landed on a nearby tree with remarkable ease. The blonde teen firmly slammed her bedroom window shut, balancing on the nearby tree effortlessly. She had years of both gymnastics and cheerleading to thank for that particular skill.

'Ms. Spetto won't come check on me until the morning, so I have unil then to get back. Father won't notice.' The girl jumped from the tree, landing on her feet like a cat. She shook her head to get rid of the lingering sense of guilt, causing her long blonde locks to sway in the wind. "Don't be like this, Lucy," she muttered to herself, "Father hasn't payed attention to you since Mama died, anyway. He doesn't care."

Lucy nodded to herself and turned to leave, only to realize that her favorite pink sweater was caught on a splinter in the tree. It was as if the tree itself was claiming her, warning the girl against leaving. Lucy shivered and yanked her sleeve free. Heedless to the unspoken warning, she turned and walked away from the suffocating mansion.

Lucy's softly padded steps continued almost aimlessly, caramel colored boots crunching the leaves in her path. She looked around warily, a sigh escaping her lips. It had been over an hour since she d left her home, and she hadn't yet reached her friend's house, where the party was being held. Shifting uncomfortably, she tugged her shorts further down her legs. Maybe she should just go back...

Suddenly, Lucy had to blink against a variety of lights, sounds and smells, the sudden flurry of activity overloading her senses. Opening her eyes, the girl realized that she'd stumbled into some kind of circus. Unconsciously, the scene pulled a smile from her lips, as though against her will. Before Lucy could stop herself, she began moving, like a marionette on it's strings, toward the fairgrounds. So many children were there, some only five or six. With no grownups in sight, even the clowns were children; no one could be more than eighteen years of age.

Lucy never had time to realize how strange this was, however, because a clown waved her closer, coaxing her to him. His bubblegum pink hair stood out in stark contrast to his fiery red dragon mask and the blue colored cat sitting across his tanned shoulders. Fascinated, Lucy quickly disappeared into the crowd of children to find him, her chocolate eyes flashing with excitement as she found herself lured further and further into the fairgrounds.

When one of her father's maids awoke the next morning and discovered the young miss gone, she immediately informed her employer. Lucy's father called the police after a quick search, dismayed to find his daughter, his last connection to his late wife, missing. However, the police failed to find anything but dry leaves and a single thread, still hanging onto the tree for dear life. The lack of clues quickly lead to the case going cold, no matter how generously the business man donated to the police station each year.

With a heiress gone missing, the story very quickly became the mystery of the century. She'd simply vanished into thin air, the newspapers reported.

The circus, meanwhile, moved onto the next town with a new tight walker in its mist. Soon that town, too, would be wondering about what had happened to their precious children.


	2. Author's Note

**Note**

 **First off, this is an author's note since I forgot to write one earlier, and apparently several people liked this enough to favorite it (ohmygosh thank all of you guys so much i love you), so I couldn't delete it to edit it...Speaking of, is there a way to edit stuff after posting it and I'm just being an idiot?**

 **Ahem, this was originally an assignment for English class which earned me a 95 (Yay!). I changed a lot of it to star Lucy, though. Like originally the mom discovered her daughter missing, not the dad. I expanded on it as well, because despite it's already short length it was even shorter.**

 **Anyway, I'm adding this because I actually enjoy reading author's notes, so here's to all the weird people like me.**

 **Thanks for reading the previously posted chappy and this author's note.**


End file.
